pokeworld_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tierno
Tierno '''is a friend and rival of the player from Vaniville Town in Pokémon X and Y. In the games Tierno appears in Pokémon X and Y as a friend of the player, to whom he gives the starter Pokémon sent through him by Professor Sycamore. He is a dancer and his goal is to create a dance team with Pokémon and wants to find Pokémon with amazing moves. As such, the Pokémon in his party know "dance" moves such asSwords Dance and Petal Dance. Tierno is first met in Aquacorde Town, where he delivers the player and two of his or her friends a starter Pokémon on behalf of Professor Sycamore. He is then met at the Pokémon Center in Santalune City, where he gives the player a minor tutorial on what is in the Pokémon Center. Tierno is first battled on Route 5, and then again on Route 7, albeit this time with Trevor. Tierno is next met in Reflection Cave, where he gives the player a TM containing Flash. After the completion of the story line, Tierno can be found in Coumarine City, asking to see a Pokémon which contains a randomly selected dancing move each day. Tierno also appears as one of the player's partners in the Battle Maison when choosing Multi Battle. '''Quotes Aquacorde Town : "Wow...Shauna's description was spot on!" : "All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we were a closer crew if we called each other by nicknames. Can I call you -Meister/Lady ?" : "I know right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" : "Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes. Um, ... Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom." : "All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go, Trevs!" Santalune Forest * After first right turn : "This Youngster challenged me to a Pokémon battle! Let's go!" * At the exit to Route 3 : "The way Pokémon move--it's just incredible! I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!" Route 3 : "I'll bet different Pokémon will use different moves. I sure want to see lots of moves." : "Your Pokemon's HP... If it gets low, you have to go to the Pokémon Center , I think you should go there, too." Santalune City Pokémon Center : "Oh! Hey there, ! Are you here to get your Pokémon healed, too? Pokémon Centers sure are great. You can talk to the lady at the counter and have her heal your Pokémon. And you can even deposit Pokémon you've caught in that PC! Know how Pokémon are sent to a PC when you've caught more than you can carry? That's where they go! Oh yeah, ! There's a Poké Mart in the back of a Pokémon Center. IT's a good idea to stock up on Poké Balls and Potions and stuff at the Poké Mart, too." Sycamore Pokémon Lab : "Hi, Professor Sycamore." : "The best Trainer... If being the best Trainer had more to do with dancing, then I might have a chance." * After talking to Lysandre : "No clue, but it seems hush-hush. I AM curious about what's going on, but we should probably stay out of it." : "Hey, ! To get to Camphrier Town, leave the lab, turn left, and go straight. That Café Soleil Calem/Serena was talking about is over that way, too. South Boulevard * After exiting Sycamore's lab : "I'm gonna go on a little walk... The streets sure wind and wander here." * Holo Caster (after visiting Café Soleil) : "I'm out on Route 5 right now, and it's just hopping with wild Pokémon! Hurry and come check it out!" Route 5 * Talking to Trevor : "Yeah! They're just like a dance team made up of Pokémon, aren't they?" : "Nope! Even during Pokémon battles, I'm always checkin' out their moves! And then my feet just starting moving, too! I can't even help it, y'know? Like with Swords Dance! I love it! I guess that's why I can never win…" * Before battle : "Oh, hey, it's ! Do your Pokémon know any sweet moves? Show me in a battle!" * When defeated : "That was some nice footwork!" * After being defeated : "Well, yeah, Trevs! Coming up with the world's best Pokémon dance IS my dream, after all! I was born to dance! I won't ever stop! Not with moves like this!" : "Man, I really want to meet a Pokémon that can use the move Teeter Dance. Then I'd wanna dance with it, right?" Route 7 * In front of Daycare : "Oh, hey, ?" : "Well, I'm gonna go look for some Pokémon for my dance team!" * In the flowers : "Hey, , have you seen Dunsparce? * After being defeated in tag battle : "Whoa... Now THAT was a nice move!" * After battle : "Win or lose--either way, you gotta smile! If your Pokémon see you getting down in the dumps, they might be less confident." Reflection Cave : "Hey, ! If you use the move Flash, not as many wild Pokémon will turn up." : "I kinda depend on Flash. I'm still not very good at battling, so I keep running into trouble... I sure wish I could be as good as you." Shalour City * Second set of stairs : "Hey, ! How's your journey going?" : "Get this! I've found some great Pokémon dancers!" : "That's right! He did say that! Ummm... Who were we supposed to say hello to again?" : "Oh, that's right! He did say that! Well, I guess we should look for the Mega Evolution guru, then! Where do you think he is anyway?" * On beach section : ", check this out! Isn't this stone cool? I got it from this person called the wandering stone collector for showing off my dance moves! It might be a Mega Stone! Here, , you can have it!" :: Thanks!: :: Are you sure?:"I want you to have it, 'cause you're such a great Trainer and all... I still remember our battle on Route 5." : "That's the Tower of Mastery? Sooo cool! Well, I'll go call Trevs, then. Go on ahead, OK?" Tower of Mastery : "Who's that you're talking to, over there." :: If player answers Gurkinn's question in the affirmative ':"Yep, sure was."'' :: '''If player answers Gurkinn's question in the negative:"What?! Uh, it was you who found it, RIGHT, ?" : "Yeah, I think it's been since we met up on Route 7. Mr. Mega Evolution Guru... I've been wondering this whole time. Who is that over there?" : "I'll Pass. Pokémon battling isn't really my scene. So, Mega Evolution would be way out of my league." : "Trainers don't get much better than you two." : "You're gonna fight over something even though you're friends?" * After battling Calem/Serena : "All right then! Let's aim for the top! Hope to see you again soon, ! See ya, Shaunee!" Route 14 * Route entrance : "Sorry I'm late, everybody! I was having so much fun with a sparring dance that I totally lost track of time!" : "Yep! I sure did! I'm super close to my ideal dance team!" : "Oh! Uh, OK, bye!" : "So... Is it really that scary?" * Scary House : "What!? You're going inside? Are you all serious?" : "Huh? Is it over already? I wasn't really listening." : "I've had enough of dark places and scary things... I'd rather rehearse my dances. I'll see you all later!" Poké Ball Factory : "Did Shaunee and Trevs go running off just now? What's the deal?" : "Shaunee, wait!" : "Huh? Hm? What's going on? W-well, I guess I'll go help them!" * After Team Flare leaves : "They took all of the Poké Balls by force? But they're for everybody to use!" : "You're right, Trevs. Team Flare sure is terrible. What should we do now? According to the Town Map, Dendemille Town is next..." Geosenge Town : "Yep! As you can see, we're doing great! Thanks for asking! We worked together to save the Pokémon connected to the stones on Route 10! I mostly left battling with Team Flare to Sina and Dexio, though..." Route 19 * When encountering player and Shauna : "! Shaunee!" : "What are you two up to?" * Before battle : "! Can we have a Pokémon battle? Oh, uh...sorry to just throw that at you..." * When defeated : "It's weird, but… I don't get that down when I lose to you." * After being defeated : "Geosenge Town made me think… If hadn't been there, I wouldn't be dancing now, that's for sure. That made me want to get to know better, and I thought a battle would be the best way to do that. It's kinda selfish of me, I guess. But it's also a way of thanking him/her!" : "He's/She's off training with the Mega Evolution guru. He/She said friends are friends even if they can't be together." In The Anime Tierno debuted in Summer of Discovery! along with Shauna and Trevor, and his Squirtle. He first had a battle against a Trainer's Conkeldurr and won. Later that episode, he battled Ash's Froakie. During his battle with Ash, he revealed that he dreams of forming a dance unit with his Pokémon. He also was seen in a flashback in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!. He appeared again in Good Friends, Great Training! where he battled Ash with his Wartortle and Raichu and lost. It was revealed that he got the Voltage Badge in a battle against Clembot. He appeared again in XY079 where he watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase along with Shauna and Trevor. Pokemon * Wartortle * Raichu * Hitmontop * Ludicolo * Politoed Category:Characters